Draco's Unknown
by angeldragondhs
Summary: Draco meets a girl from Canada and accidentally gets her pregnant and he doesn't know until three years later, when the quidditch team's manager that she plays for calls Draco to be a sponsor... some angst, but mostly romance.... please read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first time posting a story on here, so go easy on me please This is a story about Draco who met a girl from Canada and accidentally got her pregnant, but didn't know until three years later. I do warn you that it is a little angsty at times, but I hope you still enjoy reading it. Oh, and I rated it 'T' just because I thought that was safest. There isn't any swearing or anything, but I didn't really think that kids would want to read it. OK, now go and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter or it's character... unfortunately... lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mum!" Aurora yelled as she ran in the house and into the kitchen.

"Yes dear," her mother replied a little more casually, as she looked up from the newspaper she was reading.

"I made the team!" Aurora exclaimed excitedly.

Her mother's face brightened as she smiled. "Wow, that's really great, Hun. You just found out?"

"Yeah, I was on my way to Mika's and I thought I would make a quick pit stop at the arena, to find out if I had made it. When I walked in I went straight to the board and went down the list until I found my name," Aurora said quickly.

"Who else made the team?" her mother asked.

"The usual people, the one's I have been playing with since I was kid."

"That's great. Did any of the guys you've had crushes on make it?" her mother asked with a smirk, as she looked back at the paper she had been reading.

Aurora blushed, "What do you think?"

"From the look on your face I'd have to say yes," her mother replied, knowingly.

Aurora nodded, "I'm the only girl once again. Daddy's not going to like that."

"No he's not, but I'm sure he'll get over that. It's been that way since you were a child," her mother stated matter-of-factly.

"True I suppose. Where's my baby?" Aurora asked looking around.

"He's having a nap. He's been calling for you all week, you know. You have got to start taking him home with you. This is going to be the last week of all this, you know," her mother said.

"But Mummy, you know how busy I am. I can't have him there all the time or I won't get anything done," Aurora sulked.

Her mother shook her head, "It was your choice to have him and therefore it is your responsibility to look after him, or get a babysitter when you are at work. I have raised my children; you know that, so I am not going to raise yours, as well. Understood?"

Aurora hung her head, "Yes Mum, not a problem Mum. Now where is my boy, I need to see him."

"He's in the room he is always in," her mother answered, returning once again to her paper.

Aurora took off to find her son. Even though her son was only two and a half years old, he had the funniest little personality and was one of the most important people in Aurora's life. Now he was only 'one' of the most important, because Aurora was always too busy to actually look after him. She did love her little boy more than anything, but when she looked at him all she ever saw was the face of a boy who had broken her heart. Aurora's sons name was Draco, after the father.

Draco was a boy that Aurora had met four years ago on a trip to England. She was walking through a store and had accidentally run into him. When she looked into his grey eyes she fell in love instantly. The two may have only been sixteen, but they were sure that they were destined to be together. They did manage to stay together for the whole of a year before Draco said that he had more important things to do than to be attached to someone; a month later Aurora found herself pregnant

When Draco was born Aurora was so in love with him that she hardly ever let him out of her sight. As he grew, little Draco became more and more like his father; he had white blonde hair and grey eyes. When you looked at him you knew that one day he would break hundreds of girls' hearts. However, the more he looked like his father the more Aurora came up with things that she had to do. As she came up with more excuses, her mother had to look after him. This had been going on for about two months now and Aurora knew that her mother would have to say no eventually.

Aurora finally reached Draco's room and peaked around the corner of the door. When she saw him lying there fast asleep, she didn't want to wake him up. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her little blonde-haired angel.

"What am I going to do with you?" Aurora asked herself. The more she sat there staring at him, the worse it made her. She had tears rolling down her face and that's when she came to a conclusion; she would go after Draco and back in her life somehow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco yawned as he got out of bed and got dressed. Last night had been another long and boring night spent in his office. He had taken over the family business two years ago, when he turned eighteen, and since then he hasn't had any excitement to speak of. In fact the last bit of excitement he had had was when he was sixteen and had met a Canadian girl in a shop. She had bumped into him quite unexpectedly and when he helped her up and looked into her bright blue eyes, he had fallen in love immediately. However, when he was seventeen his father had made him break up with her, before Draco got too involved; it was far too late by then, though.

Draco thought of the little Canadian girl everyday since they had broken up. She had been the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She may have been a foot shorter than his six feet four inches, but she had the most gorgeous soft brown hair and the brightest eyes. Draco shook his head as he thought of what could have been and what he knew was never going to be possible. It was never going to be possible for one simple reason; they were from two completely different worlds. Draco was a wizard, in a family that would never allow him to bring in a non-magic person; and she was a non-magic person that would never be allowed to be involved in a family that is all magic.

"Draco, are you coming?" Draco heard a voice yell, which brought him back to real life.

"Yes, Pansy, just a moment," Draco yelled at his roommate. He slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. He was hoping that a shower would bring his thoughts back to the matter at hand. The matter being that he had to go to work in half an hour and he couldn't get Aurora out of his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mummy?" Aurora heard a voice say quietly.

"Yes darling?" Aurora asked wiping the tears from her eyes before looking at her son. "What is it?"

"Me go home?" Draco asked rubbing his eyes.

"Of course, dear. Mummy is going to take you home very soon," Aurora soothed wiping his hair away from his eyes.

Draco crawled out from under his covers and onto his mother and curled into her arms. Aurora sucked in a breath before wrapping her arms around him. They sat there for a little while before Aurora's father walked into the room silently to sit beside her. Aurora gave him a small smile as a tear ran down her cheek again. "I miss him, Daddy."

"I know you do, Hun, but you have to move on with your life. You were only seventeen when all this happened; there will be someone else," her father said softly putting an arm around her shoulder's.

"No Daddy, I want him, and I will get him. I always get what I want," Aurora pronounced stubbornly.

"OK," her father conceded as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Now it is time to take your son home and get him something to eat."

"Yes, Daddy, I'm getting there," Aurora said standing up carefully.

Standing up beside his daughter, Aurora's father asked, "Are you coming back tomorrow?"

Before answering, Aurora straightened her little boy in her arms, "I don't know, yet"

"Alright, well let us know, OK?" Her father said with a slight tilt of his head and a small warming smile.

"Don't worry, Daddy, I will," Aurora assured him.

As she reached the bedroom door, her father stopped her, "Congratulations on making the Quidditch team again this year."

"Thanks Daddy," Aurora said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I knew you could do it," her father said knowingly.

Aurora gave him a small smile and headed out the doors to her car. She yelled a good-bye and waved from her car. She had to get home and start planning her next move to get Draco back in her life; not just for her, but for their son as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Malfoy there's a call on line one," Draco's secretary announced.

"Thank you, Britney," Draco said picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Malfoy?" a voice asked.

"Yes? Who is this?" Draco asked cautiously.

"This is Mr. Smith. I am calling from Canada with a little business for you," the voice answered.

"Oh really, and what business is that?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well there is a Quidditch team over here that is the best that I have seen in many years, but they are not in the world championships," Mr. Smith explained.

"And what would you like me to do about it?" Draco drawled unenthusiastically.

"Well I thought you could watch them and then, maybe, you can think of possibly sponsoring them," Mr. Smith mumbled quickly.

"When would I be seeing them? Would I have to go to Canada?" Draco asked.

"We could arrange for them to go to England if you prefer," Mr. Smith suggested.

"Well, that would be preferable, however I think I will venture over there," Draco thought out loud, tapping a pen on his desk as he thought.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy I'm sure the team will love to hear it," Mr. Smith said happily.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure they will. Now I have countless things to do, so I will have to let you go," Draco announced and hung up the phone. Draco sat for a moment thinking over the conversation and thinking of how it was going to be possible to find Aurora when he got to Canada.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read my first my chapter, I hope you will enjoy this one as well

Disclaimer: Still own nothing of Harry Potter :( ... LOL

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Aurora was getting ready to go to the Quidditch practice, Draco came running into her room and jumped up onto her bed. "Hi there, Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Me go too," Draco announced happily.

"Yes, you can go too. You better go get your shoes on then," Aurora told him. She knew that he wouldn't be able to get his shoes on, but she also knew that it was time to start letting him try a few things on his own.

Draco laughed and jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs to where his shoes were, and started to try and get them on. Aurora shook her head at the enthusiastic little boy and continued to get dressed. When she was ready to go she walked down to where Draco was and looked at how he was doing. To her great surprise he had managed to get his shoes on, and on the right feet. "Wow, good job Draco."

"I know," Draco said looking very proud of himself.

"So are we all ready to go now?" Aurora asked looking around, to see what she had forgotten.

"Yes Mummy," Draco answered walking to the door.

"Alright then, let's go and get into the car," Aurora announced opening the door and leading him to the car. Once Draco was safely placed in his car seat she got into the driver's seat and started the car. The Quidditch arena wasn't too far away luckily, so they arrived in about twenty minutes. "OK, here we are, Dear."

Draco laughed happily and waited till Aurora got him out of his seat. "Where we go?"

"Well, you are going to sit with Mr. Smith and Mummy is going to go to the locker rooms to get changed," Aurora explained slowly.

"Mr. Smith?" Draco asked confused.

"Yes, you remember him, don't you?" Aurora asked as they were walking towards the arena. Draco shook his head and looked up at her, "Well Mr. Smith is the man who looks after Mummy's Quidditch team."

"How?" Draco asked.

"Well, he makes sure that we have somewhere to play and someone to play against. He also makes sure that we have uniforms and shoes, and food and drinks when we need that," Aurora explained as she opened the door to the arena.

"Oh," Draco said and turned his head to watch where he was going.

Aurora and Draco walked through the arena until they came to a door that led outside to the stadium. When they got to the door, Mr. Smith was standing there waiting for them. "Hello there," Mr. Smith said.

"Hi, what are you doing?" Aurora asked confused.

"Well we're going to have a guest today. He's a man from England, a very powerful man, and I thought that he could come have a look at this magnificent team of ours," Mr. Smith answered with a smile.

"Oh wow, really?" Aurora asked excitedly.

"Yes, indeed, Mr. Malfoy should be here any minute actually," Mr. Smith announced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked around the tiny arena he was in and wondered how any team could play here. As he walked along the corridors to where Mr. Smith had said he would be waiting, Draco thought back to the short conversation they had had a week ago. He couldn't believe that one small conversation could give him the chance to see Aurora again. Of course, this meant that he would have to actually find her and then go and see if she still wanted him. Draco shook his head and tried to concentrate on where he was going.

Once he saw Mr. Smith in sight he felt much more at peace and decided to forget his thoughts for a little while. "Hi Mr. Smith, how are you this lovely Saturday afternoon?"

"Just fine thanks, yourself?" Mr. Smith answered holding onto little Draco's hand.

"Great, and who might this little fellow be?" Draco asked crouching to see little Draco at eye level.

"Well, his name is Draco," Mr. Smith answered.

Draco went into shock and asked, "What?"

"His mother named him after his father, but that's all anyone knows," Mr. Smith explained.

"Hi," little Draco said happily looking at Draco.

"Uh, hi," Draco replied still in shock.

"What your name?" little Draco asked.

"My name is Draco," Draco answered.

"No, my name Draco, what your name?" little Draco laughed.

"My name is Draco," Draco repeated.

"You silly," little Draco said with a smile.

"Mr. Smith what is the name of his mother?" Draco asked staring at little Draco and not moving.

"Why, her name is Aurora Nuther, why do you ask?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aurora was still lost in her thoughts as she thought of her conversation with Mr. Smith. How could it be that her Draco was the one that Mr. Smith had contacted about sponsoring them? She just couldn't understand how Mr. Smith couldn't have known that that Mr. Malfoy was her Draco Malfoy. She could have sworn that she had told him all about Draco. Then again, maybe she didn't.

As Aurora continued thinking, a man came up behind her and said, "Hello there."

Aurora, startled, jumped and spun around to see who it was. "Oh, Mr. Smith it's only you. You frightened me half to death."

"Why didn't you ever mention that Draco's last name was Malfoy?" Mr. Smith asked curiously.

"Well I was the one to give birth…" Aurora started.

"Not that Draco and you know it," Mr. Smith interrupted.

Aurora looked at her feet as she replied, "I never thought that I would ever see him again."

"Miss Aurora, you know that Mr. Malfoy is a very powerful man and that we were looking for sponsors, how could you have thought not to mention it?"

"Yes, but as we are wizards I never thought that you would ask a muggle to spo…" Aurora stopped suddenly as a thought occurred to her. "Draco isn't a muggle."

"Of course not, why would you ever think such a thing?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Well, I, uhh, he, I mean, well…" Aurora stuttered. Just as she was about to sit on the bench behind her she noticed that Draco wasn't with Mr. Smith. "Where is Draco?"

"Which one?" Mr. Smith asked folding his arms.

"Uhh, both," Aurora answered.

"They're in the bleachers waiting to watch you play," Mr. Smith explained.

"But, what if Draco tells little Draco that he is his father?" Aurora asked nervously.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Mr. Smith assured her as he lead her out of the locker room and down a corridor.

"Why not?" Aurora asked.

"I'm not sure he believes it himself yet," Mr. Smith said with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why you name Draco?" little Draco asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well that's what my Mum wanted my name to be, so that's what she called me," Draco explained carefully.

"So Mummy wanted me name Draco?" little Draco asked still trying to figure this all out.

"That's right, you've got it," Draco congratulated him. _I can't believe it. I just can't have a son and not know about him; but he has got to be mine. Just look at his hair and eyes, they're exactly like mine. He seems so smart too._ Draco thought to himself as he watched little Draco trying to digest everything that Draco had told him.

"You know Mummy?" Little Draco asked pointing at Draco this time.

Draco thought for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should just say yes or if he should play it safe and say he didn't know. Little Draco sat staring into Draco's eyes as he waited for an answer. _This can't be happening_. Draco thought as tears started to well up into his eyes. _How is it that no one ever told me that I had a son_?

Little Draco saw the sad look and stood on the bleacher seats and gave Draco a hug around the neck. "It OK."

Draco was so shocked that he put his arms around his son and thought; _this is most definitely Aurora's and my son_.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again to everyone reading, I hope you're enjoying it, for those of you who reviewed this chapter should be able to answer those questions... if you're still not totally sure, the next chapter will definitely answer you... Oh and thanks for the reviews :)

Disclaimer: Well, still no ownership of the Harry Potter characters...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Aurora tried their best not to look at each other as she played out in the middle of the arena and he watched. As Draco had to watch Aurora it was hard to ignore her and pretend that she wasn't there and that her son wasn't sitting on his knee.

Little Draco had taken to Draco almost instantly, which was a good thing, as Draco is his father. Draco was still taking it pretty hard that no one had ever told him about this. What shocked him most was that Aurora had never gotten in touch with him to let him know. He couldn't understand how she could keep such a huge secret from him. Then again, it wasn't exactly a secret, everyone knew about his little boy except for him and his family.

Aurora kept glancing over to her two Draco's and had no idea what to do about her situation. She had never imagined Draco coming over from England and being here, in her small little town. She had been thinking of getting a hold of him, of course, but not yet. She wasn't sure what to say to him. It's not like she could just walk up to him and say; 'hey here is your son that I gave birth to two and half years ago'. Aurora shook her head again and tried to get a grip on the matter at hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aurora changed out of her practice uniform and went into the shower to get cleaned up, as she was wrapping a towel around her she heard someone open the locker room door. Aurora slowly finished putting the towel around her and listened carefully for an indication as to who it could be out there. When she didn't hear anything she walked cautiously to the shower door and opened it just enough to peak out into the locker room; she sighed when she realized that there was no way that she was ever going to be able to see anyone without walking out there.

Aurora walked out the door and stopped in her tracks, "What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk," Draco answered giving Aurora a quick look over.

"Can it wait till I am dressed?" Aurora blushed. She couldn't believe that the man she hadn't seen in three years was standing in front of her and she was wet and wearing a towel.

"Yes, alright," Draco conceded with a small nod of his head and walked out of the locker room.

Aurora sighed again and quickly got changed. When she was finished she walked to the door and told Draco to come back inside. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked nervously.

"As if you don't know," Draco smirked.

Aurora's eyes welled up, "I never meant to not tell you."

Draco folded his arms, "Then why did you not tell me?"

"Because you had told me that we were breaking up because you couldn't have any distractions, and I thought that me having your son was a fairly big distraction," Aurora answered, looking into his eyes.

Draco sighed and looked out the window, "I still had the right to know."

"What would you have done? You had so much on your plate at that time that you would have never done anything; you couldn't have done anything. I was going to wait until the right time and then tell you, but the right time just never came around," Aurora said sucking in a breath to help blink back the tears.

"You should have told me the minute you knew that you were pregnant," Draco said with a scowl and continuing to look out the window.

"I know that, but I didn't know how to tell you," Aurora said in a quiet voice looking at the floor. Aurora took a deep breath and asked a question that she wasn't sure if she really wanted answered. "How much do you hate me?"

Draco shook his head and looked at Aurora. He waited till she looked at him and then answered; "I have never hated you and I never will." Aurora nodded but didn't reply as she knew that if she opened her mouth she would cry. "So what do we do from here?"

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?" Aurora asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

Draco wiped her tear away and answered, "I want to get to know my son and the woman that I let walk out of my life."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mummy," little Draco whined with his arms in the air.

"Hello sweetie," Aurora smiled picking up her son and cuddling him in her arms. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes," little Draco answered burying his head in her shoulder.

"Aw, I missed you too, but I was only gone for a little bit," Aurora cooed.

Little Draco lifted his head and smiled, "Mummy, there two Draco."

Aurora smiled and looked over at where Draco and Mr. Smith were talking; then looked back at her son. "There is, isn't there?"

"Why Mummy?" little Draco asked with a scowl.

"Because there is Drakie," Aurora answered. "Now should we go over and see Mr. Smith and the other Draco?"

"Yeah!" little Draco exclaimed and took off running to see the two men.

Aurora followed at a slower pace and reached them just as Draco picked up little Draco. Aurora smiled and said, "I see you made a new friend."

"Tell your Mummy, of course you did," Draco whispered loudly into the child's ear.

"Of course me did," little Draco laughed.

Mr. Smith smiled at the three people and then announced, "Well I should really be going."

"Oh, right, sorry for holding you up Mr. Smith," Draco said sticking out one of his hands and straightening little Draco carefully with the other.

"Not a problem Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Smith said with a wave of his hand and then taking Draco's hand to shake, "I will be talking to you all soon." With that said, Mr. Smith smiled, nodded, and then walked away at a quick pace.

Draco turned to Aurora and asked, "Do you want to go for a bite to eat?"

"That would be great," Aurora smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Aurora decided that they wanted to have a quiet meal at Aurora's house, and, so, they went straight there from the arena. Aurora took her car and Draco took the car that he had rented from the airport, but they managed to make the trip inseparably. When they reached Aurora's house, Draco jumped out of his car quickly and went to help Aurora get little Draco out of his car seat. Once little Draco was out of his seat they walked up to the house and went inside to get supper figured out.

"What would you like for supper guys?" Aurora asked Draco and little Draco.

"Well, what would you like little man?" Draco asked the child.

"Me don't know," little Draco answered as he played with the collar of Draco's shirt.

"Come on, Hun, you need to tell Mummy what you would like if you want her to make it," Aurora said taking one of little Draco's hands and giving it a quick kiss.

Little Draco sighed and answered, "Me said, me don't know."

Aurora and Draco laughed and walked into the kitchen together. Aurora looked at Draco and said with a laugh, "Well what would you like then?"

"I will have anything being offered," Draco told her looking around her kitchen. This was the smallest house he had ever been in; everything was small in it. The refrigerator was small, the oven was small, even the sink was small. As he looked around, he knew that there were no more rooms except for the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and the bedrooms. The more he looked around the more he felt the need to be mad at himself for not being able to help. It was true that Aurora had never told him about his son, but it was also true that he was the reason she had left when she did. If he had been able to tell his father that he didn't want Aurora to leave, none of this would have happened. Yes, little Draco would have been born, but Draco could have been there to help out.

"What are you thinking about?" Aurora asked as she was getting a frozen pack of spaghetti out of the freezer.

"Oh, don't worry it's nothing," Draco replied as he shook his head and looked at little Draco. "Would you like to go play?" Little Draco nodded and ran off the minute his feet touched the ground. Draco looked at Aurora and commented, "You have done an amazing job on him."

Aurora nodded, "Thanks, he's my pride and joy."

"I can tell," Draco agreed and walked towards her. "I'm really sorry that you had to go through all this alone."

Aurora shook her head as she reached into one of her bottom cupboards to pull out two saucepans, "Draco, no, it was totally not your fault. I could have asked for help anytime, and I didn't. This is my own doing, no one else's."

"That's not true," Draco disagreed taking a pot and putting water into it, "I should have never told you that I didn't want any distractions. In fact, I should never have told you that I wanted it to end."

Aurora sighed and closed her eyes to keep from getting emotional; "Well unfortunately Drake you did do all that, and there isn't much we can do now. I don't know that this is the best time to be talking about all this."

"What do you mean? Shouldn't we just get this all out and done with?" Draco asked confused, as he set the pot on an element.

"I know we should, but right now I'm on the verge of crying for, like, the sixth time in two days, and I really don't want to do that," Aurora said with her eyes closed.

She breathed a deep breath and opened her eyes to find Draco in front of her; "I'd like to be able to help you, though."

"Drake, please don't do this now," Aurora whispered blinking back tears.

Draco sighed, and drew Aurora towards him. "Alright we'll talk later," Draco whispered. Draco never was very good at arguing with Aurora. He just couldn't handle her looking sad or down trodden, and especially when she called him, Drake. She was the only one he had ever allowed or tolerated calling him Drake or Drakie. Pansy Parkinson from Hogwarts had called him those names, but he had hated it with a hate he had never known since. Draco shook his head a little and put Aurora at arms distance away so that he could look into her eyes; after a second he said, "Alright let's get supper made for our little boy in there."

Aurora nodded without speaking and walked over to the microwave where she had put the frozen spaghetti so that she could start to thaw it out. She grabbed the container and put the partially thawed spaghetti into a pot and turned on the element. After the spaghetti started to bubble she turned on the noodles and waited for them to cook. Draco stood back so that he could watch Aurora as she maneuvered her way around the kitchen to get supper ready. It was almost like a dance the way she went from one place to another without a break in movement and Draco was mesmerized by it. When Aurora was finished cooking the sauce and the noodles, she started to dish up.

"Here let me help," Draco offered trying to take one of the pots off the stove.

"No, it's alright, let me do it," Aurora said waving him away.

"OK," Draco smiled putting his arms up in mock defeat.

Aurora quickly finished serving up the food and brought the dishes to the table, "Draco, supper." Little Draco came running into the kitchen and jumped into his chair. Aurora smiled and asked, "Wow, are you hungry?"

"Yes me am," little Draco answered and grabbed his spoon to start eating.

"Now Draco, is that the way we eat here?" Aurora asked putting her hands on her hips.

Little Draco started to pout and put his spoon back down, "Me sorry Mummy."

Draco looked on in awe as he watched this take place. He couldn't believe that his son had manners already and he was only two and a half years old. "Wow, that's impressive."

Aurora nodded and sat at the table beside little Draco. She had a round table so Draco got to sit in between her and little Draco. The three people sat and ate in silence. When they were finished Aurora got up and gathered the dishes off the table. "Now Draco, what would you like for dessert?"

"Cookies?" Little Draco asked with a wide grin.

"You want cookies?" Aurora asked walking to a cupboard beside the fridge.

"Yes please Mummy," Little Draco answered bouncing in his seat.

Draco sat and laughed at the giddiness of his child over getting a cookie. "Is this child on drugs or something? He is always so happy."

Aurora smiled warmly and placed a cookie in front of little Draco, "He is just a happy child, I guess. He has always been a happy child."

"I think it's great," Draco smiled watching little Draco eat his cookie.

"It is great. I love that he is always happy; it helps me be happy as often as I can," Aurora said quietly. She smiled and breathed a deep breath as she asked little Draco, "Alright, so do you want to go play for a little bit before bath time?"

"Yeah, yeah," little Draco said excitedly hopping off his chair and onto the floor. He ran quickly away and in the distance Draco and Aurora heard the music of some toy that little Draco found.

Aurora looked at Draco and asked with a smile, "Is there anything that I can get you for dessert?"

Draco shook his head and said, "No thank you, but if you like we can get to those dishes and then go sit down for a bit."

Aurora nodded and put the cookies back in the cupboard. Draco stood up and started to get the water and soap ready in the sink. Aurora grabbed a dish towel and stood waiting for Draco to hand her some dishes to dry. Between the two of them they had the dishes cleaned and put away in five minutes, flat. When done, they went into the living room and sat on the couch, and watched little Draco play with his toys.

After a few moments Draco turned to Aurora and asked, "Can I help with the bath?"

"Of course you can," Aurora answered. "Drakie, would you like it if Draco helped give you a bath tonight?"

Little Draco jumped up and clapped his hands, "Yeah!"

Aurora smiled and nodded, "Alright."

Draco just shook his head with a smile and thought about everything that had happened to him in the past few days.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This isn't as long as some of the other chapters but I hope you like it anyway... only one more Chappy to go after this one. I originally thought I had six chapters, but after reviewing my chapters before posting I realized that chapter 4 was the same as chapter 3. So I somehow uploaded the same chapter twice LOL... Anyway, thanks to the reviewers again!!!!!! Now enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Review previous chapters...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once little Draco was put to bed for the night Draco and Aurora went back down to the living room to start to talk. They sat down on either end of the couch and didn't say much for a few minutes.

"Well I guess I should say something, eh?" Aurora asked nervously, as she twisted on the couch so that she was facing Draco.

"Take your time. You don't have to start right away if you don't want to," Draco said with a slight nod and a smile. "I'm sure there are other things we can talk about."

Aurora nodded silently and looked at the floor, "I'm so sorry." Draco had to lean in a little to hear what she had said, and was about to ask what she said when she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek as she said, "I never meant to do any of this. I never meant to keep him from you. I never meant to not tell you. I never meant to not contact you. I just never knew what to say or what to do. I never knew what you were going to say or do. I was so afraid that you were going to hate me or your son. I was afraid that you were going to want me to get an abortion. I was…"

Draco cut her off by putting his finger to her lips and saying, "Shh, stop for a second and take a breath." Aurora sucked in a breath and tried to stop the flow of tears running down her face. "Stop apologizing, please. You don't have to apologize to me. I should be apologizing to you. I should have never broken up with you. I didn't want to. I never wanted to. It was my father's decision because he thought that you were a muggle and he won't allow a muggle into the family." Draco sighed and looked briefly to the floor, before tilting his head back up to look into her eyes. "I've loved you Aurora since the day I first saw you."

Aurora blinked and couldn't say a word, as she was crying, but she leaned in and gave Draco a kiss. When they parted, she said, "Do you know how long I have been waiting to hear that?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Aurora awoke the next morning to find an arm wrapped around her waist she smiled and curled up closer to Draco's stomach. She sighed and smiled wider as Draco's warm breath could be felt on her neck. Aurora couldn't believe that she was lying in bed with the one man that she thought that she would never see again. She carefully rolled over and looked into Draco's angelic face. _It is amazing how people look so innocent when they are asleep. How completely perfect and at peace they seem. _Aurora gave him a soft kiss on the lips and was startled when he grabbed her with both arms and pulled her in closer to him.

"Good morning, princess," Draco smiled when they parted.

"Good morning," Aurora smiled in return.

Draco leaned in and started to kiss Aurora again; just as little Draco came in the room. Little Draco jumped on the bed and said, "Mummy, me ready to get dressed. Me want some breakfast."

Aurora let out a little growl and rolled onto her back, "Alright sweetie, let Mummy get out of bed and get dressed OK?"

"OK" little Draco said happily and skipped out of the room.

Aurora grimaced as she slowly got out of bed. She looked back at Draco and said, "Well? Are you getting up?"

"I suppose I will," Draco said with a small nod of his head, and got out of bed as well. Just as Aurora was putting on some undergarments, Draco turned and stated, "I don't have any clothes."

Aurora looked up and replied sheepishly, "There are some clothes in a box in the closet that are yours. They may be a little too small, but hopefully they'll do for now."

Draco smirked and asked, "You kept my clothes?"

"Just in case," Aurora shrugged and finished getting dressed. She then put her hair in a clip, and went to get little Draco dressed. Draco followed closely behind, dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt that he had forgotten that he had ever owned, and watched as Aurora quickly got his son dressed. Aurora stood up straight and turned to find Draco standing at the door, "See they don't fit too badly."

"No they don't. It's a good thing that I always bought my clothes too big, isn't it?" Draco asked looking down. His jeans were a little snug, but buttoned and zipped up, and his t-shirt was also slightly snug. However, the t-shirt being somewhat snug was not a problem, as Draco had been building up his muscles for quite some time and the t-shirt just managed to show off his physique.

Aurora headed towards the door and touched Draco lightly on the arm, "That shirt really shows off how much you've been working out. It looks great," She gave him a wink and a smile and, then she turned and led little Draco down to the kitchen, to get him some breakfast. "OK, Drakie, what would you like to eat?"

"Cereals," little Draco answered as he climbed into his chair.

Aurora grabbed a box of cereal out of the cupboard and poured it into a bowl with a little bit of milk. Then she turned to where Draco was standing and watching her, "What can I get you?"

"I already have what I want," Draco answered walking towards her.

"Well, even so, you should have something to eat," Aurora said blushing as she looked at the ground. She wasn't used to having a guy look at her in such a 'wanting' way.

Draco lifted her chin and said with a smirk, "What I want you won't find in the fridge; however, toast would be just fine." He then went and sat at the table, leaving Aurora in stunned silence.

Aurora shook her head after a second and put a few slices of bread in the toaster. "Are you sure that you don't want anything else?"

"No, I only have toast in the mornings. I eat bigger meals during the day," Draco said as he watched little Draco eat his cereal.

Aurora nodded and took out some juice and milk from the fridge, as well as some glasses, then set them onto the table. "Drake, what would you like to drink?"

"Milk," little Draco answered.

"Juice," Draco answered at the same time.

Aurora laughed and poured them each a glass of what they wanted; then poured herself a glass of milk. Aurora grabbed the toast out of the toaster and sat at the table. The little family sat quietly and ate their breakfast. When finished, Aurora let little Draco down and she started to clean up. Draco got up and went to help her but she stopped him before he could even start. "You should be in playing with your son."

Draco blinked and took a step back, and smiled, "Right, of course. I'll be in with Draco then."

Aurora smiled at his shocked expression. _I wonder how long it will take him to be un-shocked about his son._ Aurora thought to herself. She quickly finished cleaning and then went quietly into the living room. She stood watching her two favourite Draco's. Little Draco was showing Draco one of his toys and Draco was sitting quietly listening to what little Draco had to say. She couldn't believe that everything that she wanted was actually starting to happen. _Stuff like this isn't supposed to happen in real life_, Aurora thought with a smile, _at least not to me._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I really liked being able to share this story with you, and I hope you liked reading it just as much as I liked writing it. I will be writing more stories and I am hoping that everyone who read this one will be looking forward to reading those ones as well. I promise my future stories will be longer :) I could have stretched this one out, but I really needed one story as a buffer so that I could learn how to upload and post and things such as that. Anywho, take care all and thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

Disclaimer: Well as this is the last Chapter I'll add in again that I do not own any part of anything to do with Harry Potter...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Year Later

Aurora woke up and rolled over to give the man beside her a quick kiss. She sighed to herself and thought over all the events that led to this point. Aurora hadn't wanted Draco to leave England and abandon his employees just for her, so she decided to go to England with him. Her Quidditch team agreed that she could move as long as she continued to practice, and played in their games. This wasn't hard to do, because there was a Quidditch stadium not far from Draco's house; so Aurora played at least once a day and her team was ranked fourth in the world. Draco was jealous of her teammates and there had been a few small arguments over that; but he was learning to let it go and accept that she was the only girl. Her parents hadn't wanted her leave, but didn't try and stop her either, because they knew it would make her happy to move over there. Draco was actually in the middle of constructing a house for Aurora's parents so that they could live closer to him and Aurora and retire from work. Draco and Aurora liked to keep things simple and try to limit the amount of magic they used. They didn't want little Draco to think that he could use magic anytime he wanted; though he already showed signs of having plenty of magic in him.

When Aurora had first moved over to England she was a little homesick and little Draco had been as well. It took them the first few months to get settled and used to living with someone else. Draco had made the transition for them very easy. He had paid movers to bring all their stuff over and put most of it away. What they didn't put away, Aurora worked at herself and had enjoyed going through her things and deciding which of her things she wanted to keep and which could be thrown away. Little Draco had grown a lot and was very excited about starting primary school soon. It hadn't taken him as long as his mother to get used to things. He did miss his grandparents a lot though and talked to them almost every day; he was excited for them to move over beside them in the next two days.

Aurora finally stretched and got out of bed to get showered and dressed. Once she was dressed she walked down the hall a little and into little Draco's room. Little Draco was still sleeping soundly and Aurora thought she'd let him keep sleeping for a little while and she'd start breakfast for everyone. Draco did have house elves but Aurora liked to cook for herself a lot. She found it very peaceful working around the kitchen and taking care of her two boys. She gathered up some supplies and made omelets, bacon, and some toast. When she was finished she heard footsteps making their way towards the kitchen.

"Mmm, something smells so good," Draco commented as he walked into his kitchen.

Aurora smiled and set a plate in front of him at the table, "Thanks, Hun. Is Drake up yet?"

Draco shook his head and answered after taking a sip of the coffee that his house elf had just set down, "No, not yet."

"Alright, I'll run up and at least turn on his light so that he can start to wake up," Aurora said starting to make her way to the stairs.

Draco stood up and stepped in front of her quickly, "We're going out for supper tonight once Drake is in bed." He then gave her a quick kiss and sat back down.

Aurora blinked and nodded her head, "Alright." She made her way to little Draco's room and saw him rubbing his eyes. She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. "How are you this morning, Sweetie?"

"I'm good Mummy," the little boy answered and then stopped to sniff the air. A big smile came on his face and he asked, "Do I smell bacon?"

Aurora chuckled and helped him out of bed, "Yes it is, let's go and find Daddy, he's waiting for us."

The boy ran out of his room and down the stairs to his father. Aurora remembered sitting down with little Draco and telling him that Draco was his father. Little Draco didn't ask too many questions thankfully and had taken to Draco quickly. The two of them were inseparable when Draco wasn't working; and little Draco knew that whatever he wanted all he had to do was ask his father.

"Hi Daddy," little Draco said and gave Draco and big hug and then took the seat beside his father.

"Hi Drake, did you have a good sleep," Draco smiled at his son.

Little Draco nodded his head and started to eat his breakfast. Aurora walked in and sat at the end of the table next to Draco. She grabbed a fork and began to eat her breakfast as well. After breakfast was finished they all got up from the table and tried to decide what to do for the day. They decided on a family day of just lounging at home. Draco got out a couple of brooms and spent a large portion of the day teaching little Draco how to fly. Little Draco loved flying on his toy broom. The toy broom didn't fly very high of course, just two feet at the most. Aurora watched with a smile as they flew around and laughed with each other. Once little Draco was in bed Aurora walked to her room and saw Draco standing in their walk-in closet.

"What's wrong, Hun," Aurora asked putting a hand on his arm.

Draco smiled and looked her in the eye, "Nothing at all. Everything is perfect."

Aurora smiled as well, and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, "So where are we going tonight?"

"That's a surprise, my love," Draco answered with a devilish grin, "Just make sure to wear something nice."

Aurora nodded and watched as he grabbed a few articles of clothing and went to change. Aurora looked around and picked out a sleek maroon dress that had spaghetti straps. It wasn't fancy but it looked elegant enough for any restaurant that Draco decided to take them too. She grabbed a pair of black strappy high-heeled shoes and then looked at herself in the mirror and decided that something had to be done about her hair. She pulled it back into a French twist and left a few wispy bits to frame her face. She looked again and then added a little eye shadow. She grinned at herself and left to go downstairs to see where Draco was. Draco, as it happened, was waiting at the door for her in a pair of dress pants and a blue button down shirt with a black silk tie. He was taking them to a muggle restaurant that wasn't too far from their house; Draco had changed a lot since his muggle hating days.

"Wow, you look great, babe," Draco said with a kiss.

Aurora smiled as they parted and replied, "Thanks, Hun, so do you."

Draco took her arm in his and opened the door for her. They walked out to the car and drove to the restaurant. When they walked in they were seated right away and given menus to look over. Aurora smiled at Draco and said, "This place is amazing; how come you haven't brought me hear before?"

Draco grinned and took her hand, "I was saving it for a special occasion."

Aurora looked a little confused as she thought of what special occasion it could have been. Their one year anniversary was a few weeks ago and had already been celebrated; but even that wasn't celebrated here and what other occasion could there have been. Aurora asked, "How come I can't figure out what special occasion we're celebrating?"

Draco kissed her hand softly and looked her in the eye, "Aurora, the reason you can't figure it out is because it hasn't happened yet." Draco took a deep breath and then continued, "I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you all those years ago. When I saw you again at the arena and saw our son, I only fell in love with you more, and, now, if it's possible, I love you even more than that. I could not imagine my life without you in it and I don't want to have to imagine that. Aurora, you're my love, my heart, my world, my soul, my everything," Draco reached into the pocket of his jacket and took out a small box. Aurora's eyes were filled with tears and one slid down her cheek as he asked, "Will you marry me?"

Aurora felt the tears run out of her eyes as she nodded, and whispered an almost inaudible, "Yes, of course I will."

Draco slipped the engagement ring onto her finger and pulled her out of her seat to kiss her. He looked into to her watery eyes and wiped the tears away with it thumb. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Huni," Aurora said and kissed him again before they sat down. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, knowing the rest of their lives were going to be unforgettable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I thought I'd throw this in just as a finishing note; I know Draco is OOC in this story but that's only because he's not interacting with the rest of the HP characters and the fact that in this particular story he loves Aurora and I assume he wouldn't mistreat someone he actually loved. In other stories he'll be closer to his character when interacting with HP characters. :) Thanks again for reading everyone!!


End file.
